


headband

by leokumi



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7021606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leokumi/pseuds/leokumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>takumi's beloved leo does not appear, but merely his treasured headband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	headband

he had gone away again, asked to assist in one last war leaving takumi and kiragi home alone, once more. he had left with kisses on their cheeks and nuzzles on their noses and takumi smiled, his heart already beating with worry, as kiragi waved excitedly, his hands flapping and leo had smiled.

takumi was home alone with kiragi, playing shōgi with his son as a form of entertainment as the days went by, practicing hoshidan customs, teaching his sons their method of writing and their language. 

it was peaceful, but takumi yearned for leo to finally come home after an absence of two or so weeks.

he had smiled that day when he awoke that leo promised he would be back on, with the same smile he had when he left, and another story to fascinate kiragi while takumi smiled, his eyes staring at the one he loved, almost examining him as if something had changed when he left. 

there was no change, this was leo, the upcoming heir of nohr, his love, his best friend.

he was all of it. 

takumi waited patiently with kiragi at the table, listening for that knock and hoping to see leo's beautiful smile and the blonde hair that takumi loved so much, could comb tangles out with his fingers. 

kiragi had jumped up in excitement from the table, almost knocking over a chair, and takumi had watched, the corners of his mouth curling into a small smile. 

they had walked hand in hand, to the door, awaiting many kisses and hugs from leo, takumi's world, and kiragi's loving father.

what they saw was not what they wanted or expected.

leo was not among the two chiefs that were in front of takumi. 

their downcast faces made takumi splutter out words, that he almost didn't recognize as english.

"where is leo" is what he had said, kiragi's small frown turning into a face of pure fear.

the chiefs did not open their mouths, an unidentifiable item in their hands, before takumi's eyes blinked back into focus and his mouth widened, almost wanting to speak but no words left as his mouth laid agape.

the item that the chiefs had been gesturing for takumi to grab was leo's black headband.

what leo had said was used for keeping the hair out of his face to read and look over strategies in history books, many years ago.

there were many questions to be asked and takumi began to cry, tears sprouting in his eyes as he already knew the answers to all of them.

"why do you have his headband, he always wears this-" his words were cut off by a hiccup and kiragi's whimpers and his face hidden behind takumi's pants. 

the chiefs gave him a look, before they opened their mouths.

"i'm sorry," was the two words they had said. they placed their headband in takumi's hand once more after they allowed him to examine it.

takumi's cries turned into sobs as he promised he would come home safely, to hug kiragi close to him as he peppered kisses across takumi's cheeks, across his nose as they landed on his mouth. 

leo was not here, and kiragi began to scream, and takumi looked blank for the first time in his life as this is finally what it was to lose someone you loved, or to lose somebody who impacted your life or was your everything.

takumi did not speak, holding his sobbing son close to him as tears rapidly fell down his cheeks, the headband between them, almost feeling leo's warm embrace holding them close to him.

apologetically, it felt like. 

takumi weeped that night, holding kiragi tightly as if something would take away his son as well.

the headband laid on the nightstand, takumi laying kisses on the frame. 

kiragi began to cry, holding it close to his heart.

the headband was not his leo at all, his beautiful intellectual leo, but in a way, takumi felt the blonde was there, watching over them.

he whispered to something far away, hoping the cool breeze would take his message far away where leo could hear it, a final goodnight, a goodbye.

"i love you," was all he could manage before he choked up once more, attempting to close his eyes. 

in a way he knew leo had heard it.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! nice to meet you :^) 
> 
> I've become obsessed with leokumi and I kinda write a lot about them so I thought 'hey why not publish something' so yeah, hope you enjoy !


End file.
